Cartheginesis
Overview Cartheginesis is the capital of Magna Roma, and one of the largest cities in the Rubidian Empire. The city is a place steeped in ancient cultures, dating as far back to the times of the Roman Empire. Temples and old-style buildings dot the mountainous landscape, as the city itself is built upon the forested slope of Mount Arokti. Much like the rest of Magna Roma, Cartheginesis holds close to their high focus on military might and a strict judicial system. The main bulk of the Magna-Roman Army is stationed in the city, just outside the main castle. The city is separated into several different districts; the Temple District, Residential District, Military District, Castle District, and although not technically a district in itself, Jasper's Shrine is at the top of Mount Arokti. While the city's patron deity, Albus, does have a strong hand in controlling the direction of the Magna-Roman Army, the city, and by extension, the entire country is led by the current reigning empress, Ozmandia II. City Sectors Temple District In the heart of the city lies the Temple District, home to the more religious and pious members of the Magna-Roman community. A grand church is erected right at the center, paying respect to the empire's patron deity, Albus. A mighty statue is built in his name, holding his signature shield and spear. It is entirely common to find robed men walking the streets at night, humming in prayer and offering silent thanks that their lord has kept them safe. While Romans are typically unwilling to accept the existence of other deities, some have come to at least tolerate the notion that there are gods and goddesses beyond Albus. Residential District While civillians are normally free to live wherever they please, a specific cluster of homes is widely considered to be said district, however in an unofficial capacity. A string of wealthy homes rests on the highest levels of the mountainside, with home quality and wealth steadily declining as one descends the mountain. Residential homes mostly consist of small houses fitted with basic amenities. While there are no clearly defined lines of caste or wealth, the more noble one is, the higher their house is placed upon the mountain. The base of Mount Arokti is a hive of criminal activity but recently, the military has begun to crack down on such affairs. Military District Just outside the Castle District is the Military District; the main bulk of the Magna-Roman Army is stationed here. Still beholden to the old ways, the Magna-Roman Army has a strict no-gun policy, preferring to use old-style weapons such as blades and axes. The Military District houses the Royal Barracks, where soldiers rest and recover after long days and weeks on-duty. Soldiers are regularly seen in intense sparring matches just outside the barracks, and passing pedestrians often watch in awe as some of the best soldiers in the Isles enter a practice duel. Aside from sparring, soldiers undertake a brutal training regimen, to the point where it becomes a common sight to see men in full battle jogging in formation. Castle District Just beneath the apex of the mountain is the Castle District; home to the magnificent Pearl Palace. Marble halls line what is basically a fortress of stone and willpower. While no one has seen inside the palace, most assume that it is a place of power, where only the strongest will enter and earn an audience with the empress. Considered to be one of the most heavily fortified locations on Rubidia, the Pearl Palace is home to the current ruler of Magna Roma, Empress Ozmandia II. Outside the palace walls, regular patrols make their rounds, assuring that no one goes in or out without the empress' say-so. Aside from the intense fortifications, beautiful gardens surround the palace, with assorted flowers from all over the Isles. Temple of the God General Formerly a shrine to Jasper, the statue built in the former King of Rubidia's name was torn down following the end of the war. In its place, another statue was built, depicting the deceased God of Justice, Albus. The statue is made entirely from stone, striking a prominent pose with spear and shield. At the base of the statue is Albus' ashes, held in an ornate, sealed urn. People visit the temple daily, leaving offers to pay their respects to their absent god. Category:Cities of Rubidia Category:Rubidian Empire